Fainted Confession
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Drew is on his way to Lake Rage, when he sees May's about to get toasted. He hurts himslef as he tries to save her, and May brings him to a Pokemon Center. But when Drew is about to confess May faints from shock. When she wakes up, she confesses to him and faints again. Will they still be able to become lovers? Contestshipping, DAML! One Shot! Please R&R! and Enjoy!


_**Hey guys,**_

_**Here's my first attempt at a Contestshipping one-shot, so please be nice! -_-**_

_**Please R&R! ;D**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the Johto region, with the people of Mahogany town bustling around their busy lives. There were two hotshot trainers who were battling a Miltank and a Skarmory .

A short, confident looking male trainer stood outside the town's Gym and yelled: "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE" to the leader.

People were buying supplies from the PokeMart. A devastated looking trainer rushed past and holding a fainted Sentret in her arms and cried: "Sentret, I'm so sorry!"

Amongst all of the chaos, a middle-height teenage boy with emerald-green hair and eyes pushed his way through the crowds. His large Roserade trotted along a short distance away. '_Today_,' he thought _'I will go and see the Lake of Rage, where Lance supposedly got his red Gyarados a few years ago_.'

He headed off there, feeling slightly claustrophobic, and soon he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Drew!" it said.

Drew stopped and turned around. A tall, pink haired girl with green eyes, not quite a bright a Drew's, stood smiling down at him. Her name was Soledad. "Been a while. I haven't seen you in contests recently! Where are you off to then?" She asked.

Drew smiled back and replied: "Yeah, my Pokemon and I have been recovering. Roserade had a hard time last time, remember? Anyway, I'm going to the Lake of Rage."

Soledad's smile widened. "Yeah, I remember. That Glaceon of May's is really something! Well, I'm going to see an old family friend! He lives in Mahogany town, by the woods. I've got to run, now, I said I'd bee there for 1'o'clock! Bye Drew!" Soledad started to walk off.

"Bye then, see you in the next contest!" Drew called out. He continued along to the lake.

_Somewhere else..._

Meanwhile, at the Lake of Rage, the bright sun shine down on the beautifully sparkling lake. The waters were calm, with the occasional water pokemon surfacing for some air. A Horsea splashed around by the shore, a Staryu and Starmie floated on the surface Jewel-side-up, so that the Jewel threw a spectrum of light into the water. On a large gray bolder a few feet from the shore an auburn-brown haired, sapphire-blue eyed girl lazed around, casually watching the water pokemon in the lake. She straightened her green bandana and turned around to watch her own pokemon play. Her Blaziken was doing push-ups; this Pokemon never seemed to run out of energy. Her Glaceon chased her Beautifly around, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves. Her Wartortle was talking to a small gang of young Squirtle:

"Wartortle, Wartortle?" It asked**.(Why are you all together like that? Shouldn't you be a little more individual?)**

"Squirtle Squirt! Squirtle, Squirtle!" one of them replied. **(We wanna be just like the Squirtle Squad in Kanto when we grow up!)**

Anyway, May's Venusaur was picking berries from the tall trees with its Vine Whip for lunch and placing them on the ground next to it. Unfortunately, it hadn't noticed May's Munchlax was eating everything it collected!

_With Drew..._

On the way to the lake, Drew let out his Pokemon for some fresh air and exercise. He wondered vaguely where May was and what she was doing right now. He looked up into the clouds and tried to see shapes in them. There was a cloud that looked like a Stantler, and also a flock of Starly and a few other flying Pokemon in the blue sky. You didn't get tp see many Starly in Johto. They were originally from Sinnoh, but they flew south via Johto in winter. Sighing, Drew walked slowly on.

_"At least all of his Pokemon were enjoying themselves"_ he thought.

Bored and with nothing to do, his mind started to wander to the Wallace cup that he'd seen on TV.

"_It's too bad May lost… and to a noob like Dawn too! Still…_" he thought, '_May sure looked nice in her outfit! With her cute orange crop-top and her Headdress with the green jewel on it... her matching skirt complimented her outfit perfe-"_

"Eoah, WAIT A SECOND?!" Drew yelled aloud, making a few people turn and stare.

_What?_" Drew thought his face getting a little red. "I never think of May like that" he blushed, partly because everyone was staring and partly because he felt embarrassed with himself. He didn't like May like that... or did he? _"No… I can't. That's stupid!"_ He thought. Wanting to get away from all of the prying eyes, he and his Pokemon hurried off.

_Back with our brunette..._

May, feeling hungry, got out her lunch and asked Venusaur for the Berries it had collected for the Pokemon. Glad to oblige, Venusaur turned around to see that all of its berries were gone, and Munchlax was sleeping in the spot Venusaur had left them… and so Venusaur, angry that its lunch had been spoiled, used Razor Leaf on Munchlax. Startled, Munchlax awoke and started charging up a Solar Beam. Venusaur charged up its own Solar Beam. May jumped up and tried to stop them. Stupidly, she jumped in between them.

_With Drew..._

At that moment Drew entered the Lake of Rage to see May about to be toast!

*Cue: 'I need a Hero' Music!*

He charged across the grass and leapt to May, sweeping her out of the way just in time.

*The 'I need a hero' Music stopped*

The two Solar Beams Collided and exploded. *BOOM!* Drew sheltered May, holding her close.

After the explosion, Drew held May a little longer, because she was shaking in fear.

"D-Drew, I'm S-So sorry…" May spluttered scared.

Drew had hurt his back, but he was glad May was ok. "It's alright May, I'm sure it wasn't your fault… what happened?"

May explained to Drew what Munchlax had done, and how Venusaur had started the fight.

"Is everyone alright?" asked May.

Her voice had stopped shaking, but she was still in shock. What would have happened to her if Drew hadn't been there? Drew helped her up, gasping in pain a bit. Drew was going to tease her a lot for this… she sighed. It seemed everyone was ok, but Munchlax and Venusaur were not speaking to each other.

_"I might look back on this and laugh!"_ Drew thought a smirk appearing on his lips.

Then- "Ugh!" He cried, and dropped to his knees. His back hurt a lot. "ARGH!" He yelled in pain.

"OH NO, DREW!" May yelled in panic. " Are you ok?!"

She helped Drew to his feet and pulled his arm over her shoulders to support him. "Come on, we've got to get back to Mahogany Town!" May half-screamed in panic.

"Calm down, May. I'll be ok!" Drew assured her.

May returned all of her Pokemon and then took the Pokeballs from Drew's belt and returned his for him. She supported him all the way to the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy was just returning a Sentret to a little girl, having healed it to full health when she saw Drew and May stagger in, with Roserade tagging along behind them.

"Oh you poor boy!" she exclaimed, seeing Drew was hurt.

May was crying in panic by now. "D-Drew, I-I-I-" she began, but Drew interrupted: "For the hundredth time, May I said I'll be ok!"

Nurse Joy brought Drew in to the back, where she had a spare bed to rest him in. While she went to call a Doctor for humans in, May got a chair and sat by Drew's bed and took his hand. She wiped her tears away with the back of her other hand.

"Why… why are you holding my hand?" Drew asked embarrassed. It wasn't that he minded, but May would probably think it was weird if he didn't complain.

"Um…" was all May could say. She blushed and pulled her hand away. Drew blushed too.

"Drew-" "May-" they both started in unison.

"Oh, you go first… no you!" They said stummering.

There was a pause. They both stared awkwardly at each other.

"Can I say first?" Drew asked nervously.

May replied: "S-Sure!" just as nervously.

"Um… well… May, we've kinda known each other a while, and…" Drew stopped, blushing. _'What? When did I decide to tell her that?!_' Drew thought. "_It kinda just came out without thought. What now…"_

May's thoughts were erratic. 'Was he going to say that he… NO WAY?! Oh God, what do I do, what do I say… argh! What if he wasn't going to say that he liked me? What if he doesn't like me?! What do I say I was going to tell him before?! How do I tell someone I love them?! oh…' At that moment they both stopped worrying about what to say, because May fainted.

'Ugh… what happened?" May felt fabric on top of her, like a quilt… "Wasn't I in the Pokemon Center… with Drew… and… OH GOD HE WAS GOING TO SAY…"

May's eyes snapped open. She was in a Pokemon Center bed next to Drew's. It was dark outside but a little bedside lamp was on in between the beds, and Drew was reading a book.

"Drew…" May was surprised at how weak her voice was. Drew looked across at her.

"Oh, hey, May. You fainted, by the way!" Drew was sat up in bed, so his back couldn't hurt been that badly anymore.

"Are you ok, now?" May asked.

Drew nodded. "The Doctor said I'd be fine, but I can't compete in contests for two weeks. Doesn't really bother me, though. I was recovering anyway!"

May smiled, relieved that Drew was ok. "So… Drew, you could watch me in my contests!"

_"'No..that was dumb. He'll just tease me!"_ She thought heating up a bit.

But Drew grinned. "May I always do, on TV! I saw the Wallace cup! You were awesome, May!"He said.

May frowned. "But… I lost!" She said sadly.

"Yeah, but you and Glaceon were great, anyway! That Dawn girl won by a fluke!"

_"This really isn't like Drew. Giving me compliments and smiling in a not patronizing way!"_ May thought puzzled. "O_h well! I kinda like it!"_

She looked Drew in the eyes and said: "Drew…"

He looked at her, surprised at her sudden solemn attitude.

She continued: "Drew I… like you. There I said it!" She blushed scarlet and turned away.

"Uh… May I like you too, we are friends, right?" Drew said in a falsely innocent voice.

But he was thinking: _'OMG SHE SAID IT! SHE LOVES ME!_' Drew was fighting the urge to start dancing around in celebration.

"No Drew… I lo… lo… um… I.. What I'm trying to tell you is… I… love… you, Drew…" then, May fainted again.

Chuckling to himself, Drew tucked her in to the bed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I love you too, May!"

"_She never changes. She's always so clumsy_!' he thougt grinning. _"That's what i like about her, surprisingly_!"

* * *

_**So, how was it? :)**_

_**Please review, it really makes my day!**_

_**BTW, I'll post next week then 11th chapter of Rape Tragedy. ^^**_

_**Bye, bye! **_

_**Love U all guys! :)**_


End file.
